paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa On A Hunt
Previous Episode: Birthday Fever Next Episode: Fire Secret Series List: Icy Cases Summary Elsa becomes depressed and wants a taste of the great outdoors, but Ryder and Veronica say she could get lost. But when The Big Game Gang invite her to go with them on a bear hunt, but she doesn't like bears. Despite that, she tags along. But she soon becomes frightened when she discovers that they're hunting a ferocious brown bear on Jake's Mountain, and it's up to Elsa to help take down that man eater! Author's Note This story is a collab between Chandlerscout and Moose513. Characters *Chase *Elsa *Cliffjumper *Anna *Ryder *Veronica Ryder *The Big Game Gang (debut) Trivia *Elsa wears a cowgirl outfit for the first time. *The Big Game Gang make their debut. Story One day, the pups were playing around Jake's Mountain, and Chase, Elsa, Cliffjumper, and Anna were looking over the horizon at the forest. "It looks so beautiful," Anna said dreamily. "I wish I could just taste that good old forest air", Elsa said as she looked down and noticed hikers in the woods, "it must be fun." "Maybe if you ask Ryder, he'll take you for a walk in the woods", Chase suggested. "You come up with the best ideas", the black and white German shepherd said, standing up, "be back soon!" (Badge Scene Change: PAW Patrol badge) Elsa walked into the cabin and saw Ryder and Veronica having some hot cocoa. "Hello Ryder, you too Veronica", Elsa said. "Is their something you would like to ask us?" Ryder asked. "I just wanted to know if I could go on a walk outside," Elsa said. "I don't think that's a good idea," Ryder explained, "the woods is crowded this time of year." "He's right," Veronica said, "this is the best time of year for hunting and fishing, so the forest is really crowded." "I wish it weren't", Elsa said. Just as Elsa made her way to the door, The Big Game Gang burst inside. "Hey Ryder," Howard said, "we each need a hunting license." "Sure thing", the human leader said, and took a notepad out with hunting licenses on them. "What are you guys doing?" Elsa asked, cocking her head. "We're going on a bear hunt," Bruno explained. Elsa was amazed when she heard. "Can I come along?" "If you want," Bruno replied, walking up to Howard. "Hey Howard," Bruno said, "Elsa says she wants to tag along, can she?" "Of course, every hunting group needs a hunting dog", Howard said, scratching Elsa behind the ears. Elsa dashed off and got herself dressed in a cowgirl outfit and followed the ten hunters into a red pickup truck. "Good luck out there," Ryder said. "I will, don't worry!" Elsa replied. Elsa and The Big Game Gang then drove off to the forest, ready to hunt. (Badge Scene Change: Elsa's badge) Elsa and the big game gang arrived in the forest and got ready to enter. "Alright", Howard said, "let's spit up. Ivan, Anthony, Edmund, Vince, and Bert, you go down the right path, and me, Bruno, Moe, Malik, Jim, and Elsa will go down the left path." "This is goanna be fun", Elsa said. "Now let's go hunting", Howard said, and the groups went down their paths. As Howard's group walked deep into the woods, Elsa saw large tracks. "Looks like a bear", Elsa said, "a black one to be precise." "The tracks go into that cave", Malik said. "Then we'd better take a look", Howard said They walked into the cave and saw a large black bear sleeping. "Looks like he's sound asleep", Bruno said. "Maybe we should go to a different place to hunt bears", Elsa said as cold wind blew by them. The cold wind then woke the bear up, and he roared loudly. "Take it down", Howard said. Howard, Jim, Bruno, Moe, and Malik shot at it, but it didn't die. "We're toast", Bart said. "Run", Howard said. They ran away from the bear as fast as they could, not knowing it was following them. (Badge Scene Change: Elsa's badge with claw marks on it) Back at the truck area, Ivan's group was sitting around when Howard's group ran up. "So," Ivan said, "how'd it go?" "We were just chased by Mor'Du," Elsa said. "Who", Ivan asked. "He's this large black bear that some say is a demon", Elsa explained as snow blew by them. "He slaughtered many hunters during the 20th century, and I think he's here for us." Bruno, Moe, and Vince were in a hunting platform keeping an eye out for Mor'Du. "We're ready for anything", Vince said. "Guys", Howard said, "more than two hunters on the hunting platform will cause the platform to..." But before Howard finished his sentence, Bruno, Vince, and Moe fell into the river. "I needed a bath anyways", Moe said. "Guys", Elsa said, "this is no time for swimming, we've got to find that bear." "Sorry", Vince, Moe, and Bruno said together. "Now", Howard said, "this bear is around here somewhere, so we are goanna hunt him down." "Right then", Edmund said, "me and Anthony will go down this path and you and Howard go down that path. If we see him, we'll flush him your way." "Alright then", Howard said, "let's go." They then walked away to find Mor'Du in the woods. "Hey, uh, Elfaba, right?" Moe began. "Elsa," the German shepherd corrected. "Anyway," Moe continued, "why was there snow blowing behind you?" Elsa pretended to look shocked. "I...have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Moe shrugged and pointed his gun at something. "What is it?" Howard asked, getting his gun ready. Elsa sniffed the air and turned around. "Mor'Du!" Mor'Du roared, and, with one mighty swing of his paw, sent the hunters flying into a creek nearby. "Elsa!" Edmund yelled, hold on!" "Don't worry, I've got this!" Elsa yelled back, as she concentrated really hard on something. The bear began to lumber towards her. With a fearless bark, Elsa charged. Bending her head down, she rammed head-first into the bear's head. Mor'Du went a few paces back, much to Elsa and the hunters' surprise. Elsa went around the bear's legs, getting him dizzier by the minute until he finally fell over. "One point for Elsa! Zero points for Mor'Du!" Elsa taunted fearlessly, "ha ha!" Mor'Du reared up on his hind legs. The fight wasn't over yet. "You better get ready to be walked over", Elsa taunted, "because after this you'll be nothing but a bearskin rug!" Mor'Du then lifted his paw to attack Elsa, when Malik shot his paw. "You mess with that pup and the next bullet goes in your eye", Malik said. Mor'Du then jumped into the water, but Vince shot him. "Good luck with trying to shoot us you big black menace", Vince said. Mor'Du then tried to attack them, when Bert shot him from out of the water. "You mess with them, you mess with me", Bert yelled. Mor'Du then chased Bert away. "Is it too late to say I'm sorry", Bert asked as Mor'Du chased him. Elsa then shot her powers in front of Mor'Du and he slipped on some ice. "That takes care of him for now", Elsa said. She turned around and saw that The Big Game Gang were surprised at what they had seen. "He's go-ah!" Elsa yelped as Mor'Du sliced at her side. Injured, Elsa couldn't do anything but lay there and wait. "You guys better run", Elsa said as he wiped blood off her side, "he'll be back, and when he's done with me, he'll go after you guys." "No", Howard said, "it's not over yet. There is still one more thing we can do, but you all must do exactly as I say." (Badge Scene Change: Elsa's badge) Somewhere near the truck, The Big Game Gang and Elsa were watching out from behing a large bush. "Let me get this straight", Jim said, "the bear sees the salmon hanging from the tree, tries to eat it, and we all shoot him, is that the whole plan?" "Yes", Howard said. "Mor'Du's coming", Anthony said, "everybody hide!" Everyone hid in the bushes as Mor'Du showed up and looked at the salmon. (Work In Progress) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode